This Day and Age
by The Young and Free Dragon
Summary: Kowalski and Rico are together, and are distracting one another from their jobs. And so they decide that to protect one another and the team by giving up their hobbies. Could it backfire? Contains; brief violence, and brief strong language.
1. Prologue: Old Habits

**It's been a long time and there are stories that need updating, but a lot has been happening so please excuse all of the hold up. I'm working. Credit goes to Marilyn Manson for the song, as do all the other artist that may or may not be used.**

**This originally was not intended to be a slash fiction, or any pairing for that matter, but I decided it would entertain you guys more, and help me build on the story, since I write romance better.**

* * *

><p>THIS DAY AND AGE<p>

BY THE YOUNG AND FREE DRAGON

I can tell you what they say in space  
>That our earth is too grey<br>But when the spirit is so digital  
>The body acts this way<br>That world was killing me  
>That world was killing me<br>Disassociative

-Disassociative_ by Marilyn Manson_

PROLOGUE: OLD HABITS

Once again, a large mess was placed before the penguins. That is; their habitat in shambles. No, not blown up this time. Not quite anyway. Rico and Kowalski had been working together since they had become a couple. Well, it wasn't exactly that, but they'd shared a kiss and both had confessed having feelings for the other, to each other and to their leader. Skipper, of course was furious, but because they were all brothers, he didn't feel right in forcing a "Don't ask, Don't tell" policy. Skipper was a little homophobic to say the least, and if it weren't for the fact that he'd known these two most of his life, he wouldn't be half as accepting as he was. This had not been his original intention, but after some discussion with Private, he decided that in best interest of the team, and of the moral of his soldiers, it would be okay, as along as in front of everyone else; it was strictly a professional relationship.

Of course, this made the two a little awkward in front of the other animals, because they had to keep covering their actions, but none of the animals pried at it, so their messily covered tracks were not followed. Marlene was suspicious, but knew if she talked to any of them, they would either deny it with downright rage, or with embarrassment. Either way, she wasn't in the mood to make trouble between herself and the penguins, and it didn't bother her much anyway.

But now, the two had been working on an invention together, and their carefree manner around each other had caused distractions which had of course led to the destruction of their property.

First a smack was had administered to the two love birds' faces and then a good rant from Skipper.

"How many times did I tell you when I allowed this that you two were not to get all googly eyed at each other!" He shouted, throwing his flippers up in the air.

"Um... Skipper I would like to point out that you did not 'allow' us to fall in love, we conceived it ourselves through emotion-..." Kowalski began but with a killing evil eye from Skipper, he was silenced.

"I allowed you two to stay in work along side each other without any repercussion of all of your other screw ups from this whole thing! You two are putting everyone at risk here over yourselves!"

Both Kowalski and Rico winced at the last sentence. It stung to think that they were putting their brothers in danger, and most of all; each other. They hung their heads and nodded.

"What's our punishment, Skipper?" Kowalski asked.

"Fifty laps around the zoo." Skipper ordered. "No stomach sledding, use your feet."

As he looked over the two, and the couple shared a look, he added; "Not with each other."

Their faces fell again and they nodded. Skipper led them out and started Kowalski five minutes before Rico to keep them apart and watched. As they waddled, they barely noticed the aching in their feet, their main thought being; _"I need to change..."_

* * *

><p><strong>Anyway, there you have it. Hope you enjoyed, please leave a review if you did.<strong>


	2. Chapter 1: Pop Goes the Otter

**Well, I had planned on this story taking its own way, but I've found a path for it to follow. I don't know where it will lead so bare with me. Thank you "00Quin00" for his input about it. Say what you will about how Marlene is betrayed in this chapter, but good people do horrible things, and it takes horrible things to make them learn. This is not like the real Marlene, but it fits her good personality as a background kind of thing.**

THIS DAY AND AGE

BY THE YOUNG AND FREE DRAGON

The nervous systems down, the nervous systems down  
>I know<p>

I can never get out of here  
>I don't want to just float in fear<br>A dead astronaut in space

-_Disassociative_by Marilyn Manson

CHAPTER ONE: POP GOES THE OTTER

* * *

><p>Bewahret einander vor Herzeleid<p>

denn kurz ist die Zeit die ihr beisammen seid

Denn wenn euch auch viele Jahre vereinen

einst werden sie wie Minuten euch Scheinen

Herzeleid

Bewahret einander vor der Zweisamkeit

(Save each other from heartache

for the time that you are together is short

For even if you are united for many years

one day they will seem like minutes to you

Heartache

Save each other from togetherness)

-_Herzeleid _by Rammstein*

* * *

><p>This certainly was not good. Skipper mused over his issues as he sat at the table that had been in the HQ. Kowalski's sciency mumbo-jumbo was a vital asset on their team, that no one else had, and so was Rico's explosive personality and the time bombs that used to sit in his stomach. But now all those explosives and weapons were scattered about the zoo in places that Rico couldn't find. Kowalski and Private had hid them like this because Rico knew he couldn't keep himself from abusing them as he usually would if he knew where they were. And Kowalski's inventions and equipment had followed the same suit, though Rico had broken them up and then hid the pieces all over the zoo. They had sat the entire first two days of this out by huddling together, shaking like they were going through DTs.**<p>

Skipper remembered how they had reacted whenever he had asked them about it.

* * *

><p>"<em>Kowalski, Rico?" He said, shinning a flashlight into their eyes just to make sure they weren't drunk or something. He rather wished that that was the case, but he knew they would never do anything like that. <em>

_"What's with the Jazz flippers?"***_

"_Do you know... where my clipboard is...?" Kowalski asked shakily._

"_B-Boom..." Rico muttered his eyes wide as if he'd seen a ghost._

_Skipper knew the two were very dependent on routine and this was one downfall they had as soldiers. Changing their home was nothing, but take away their lively hoods and they went crazy._

"_Why don't you guys just go and find all of your stuff?" Skipper suggested._

_Kowalski hoped up but Rico pulled him back down, shaking his head and whispering something in his ear. They sat there continuing to look miserable and sleepless._

* * *

><p>Humans, when nervous would usually smoke cigarettes, sometimes in a chain. Skipper, was a compulsive fish coffee drinker. He sat here now with his fourth mug that morning, and it was way before the team needed to get up for the day. But he couldn't help it. He was worried. Worried about the boys and about what could happen while these two sorted out their issues. He finished the cup and got up to make another at the mere thought. This was about as bad as when Marlene had dumped him, and broken his heart. Suddenly, Marlene burst in, panting heavily and the fur on her cheeks looked stained with tears. Skipper turned to her and his face fell lower if it could.<p>

"SK-Skipper, I need your help!" She panted, her voice cracking.

"Yes, what is it?" He asked, putting his flippers on his hips and frowning. The last person he wanted to see right now was her. He'd rather Blowhole have burst in on him.

"You... You remember Brandon... the... er... otter I began dating a couple of weeks ago?"

"Well, gee. It's hard to keep track of who you date these days. But, I recall the name... it seems like the one who dumped you and talked behind your back and made you cry and yet you went back to him seconds after dumping me..." He said, placing a flipper on his chin in fake thoughtfulness.

"Skipper..." She whimpered, her lip quivering. "Please don't do this right now..."

"Alright, what about Mr. Brandon?" Skipper asked. Skipper knew exactly who Brandon was. He was the Spanish otter; Antino's, American brother. Twice the amount of steroids, minus balls all together if you asked Skipper. Skipper had studied Brandon because on the very day that Marlene had broken up with Skipper, she had began dating this otter.

"I... broke up with him..."

"What a surprise." Skipper interrupted, mildly.

"Let me finish!" She yelled, waking the other penguins who got out of their bunks to observe.

"Yes, of course. Go on."He said with fake vigor.

"And he... he wants to hurt me... he told me if he couldn't have me... then no one could..." She whimpered. "You've got to protect me."

"Well, as much as I'd love to help you, I have better things to be doing. I have my team to worry about. Do you know why I worry about them? Because they care about me. They always have and always will. Now if you would be so kind-..."

"Skipper!" Marlene screamed, tears rolling down her cheeks again. "How can you say that? After all we've done together?"

"Truthfully Marlene, I don't know whether any of that was real!"

He shouted back. She was speechless as she stared at him in what seemed disbelief but Skipper didn't believe it. She had proved he couldn't trust her.

"Marlene, this is not my problem. You got yourself into this mess, you fix it."

"But you've always looked out for those who need it! Even if you don't like them!"

"Frankly Marlene, I don't care. I don't. You can pretend all you like, but we aren't friends, we aren't passing acquaintances. We aren't anything!Not anymore, not ever!" Skipper could feel his stomach turning as he didn't want to say this, but knew it was better for him. "Ever since I admitted that I had feelings for you, you were always mocking me about it, by going through all these guys, and crying on my shoulder every time they would hurt you or you would cause them to hurt you. Then when you finally decide to be with me, you don't even give me a chance before you leave with someone else. You think I'm like everyone else? Well I'm not! I'm me! And you messed with the wrong person!"

The other penguins were staring at Skipper in amazement and Marlene was crying softly.

"Okay, I'm sorry! I'm a terrible person! What more do you want?" She cried.

"You know Marlene, you used to be so... so..." He clenched his eyes and his flippers and left it there. "But now you've changed. You're a whiny brat who only wants to please herself. I'm not playing the game anymore. You can say you're sorry all you want. You can tell me you're a terrible person all you want. But if you were really sorry, then you would change... go back to the way you were... the person I loved. Now get out of here."

Marlene started to speak but Skipper held up a flipper and then pointed to the exit. She left, sniffling to herself. He after a minute or two of silent awkwardness, he turned to the team.

"Well since you boys are awake, shall we get to training?" He said, putting his flippers on his hips.

"Are you okay, Skippah?" Private asked, ignoring Skippers rhetorical question.

"I'm absolutely fine. I would cry if I wasn't." He stated.

"I've never seen you cry." Private said.

"Exactly." Skipper replied. "Let's get to it."

* * *

><p>Private wanted to speak to Skipper, but he simply couldn't find the words. He was watching his leader out of the corner of his eye as he wondered how he could approach this subject. Well, first off he had to address the problem of what Skipper had done to Kowalski and Rico. He had told them that they were no longer partners, and they would get only the time that they were free from duties to see each other (unlike before when they got Sunday night off for each other). He could understand why Skipper did it, but that didn't excuse it.<p>

"Skipper? Don't you think... that... well Kowalski and Rico might have trouble adjusting to being partnered with you and me now instead of each other?"

"I've instructed them to get over it, Private." He replied without looking down. "As soldiers they know how to adjust."

"But is there any real reason to do so? I'm sure they work better together."

"There are many reasons why, little Private." He said turning to him. "But the main one is that I am the Skipper, and I call the shots."

"Yes sir." Private said, looking down at his feet.

"You also need to get used to working with Rico. You haven't had much quality time with him lately."

"Um... Skippah..." Private said, nervously. "Rico is my brother and team mate, but... I'm afraid I could easily lose control of him."

"Well, it's lucky for you that he has reformed. Go join him in capturing some ingredients for your love smoothies and fish coffee."

"Yes sir..."

* * *

><p>*<strong>Strangely enough, the lyrics quoted from the song; "Herzlied" by Rammstein make up the entire song.<strong>

** **DTs stands for; "Delirium Tremors", which are caused by being deprived of alcohol or some sort of addicting substance.**

*** "**Jazz Flippers" is the penguin version of; "Jazz hands". Jazz hands is another name for DTs.**


End file.
